


We Could Be Heroes-A Septiplier Story

by Septiplier_is_not_dead



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_is_not_dead/pseuds/Septiplier_is_not_dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 2279, and Mark and Jack are chosen to go into World War III.  (I suck at summaries so deal with it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "chapters" between the time skip used to be two chapters. I will do that with the 3rd and 4th chapters.;

Mark looked nervously around his room. He hadn't fallen asleep yet, and it was already 5 am. He suddenly heard a sound of his floor creaking. "I heard that," Mark mumbled. The person gasped and ran out of the room. It seemed that the person was his sister. He chuckled at that, but the room soon became silent again. Mark sighed and just gave up on sleep. It's not like anyone else was getting any.

After 5 minutes of laying there, Mark decided to finally get up. He went to go check his sister's room, to make sure she was asleep. Sure enough, she was. "Looks like someone was getting at least some sleep," he whispered with a snicker. Mark went back to his room, got dressed, then headed to the kitchen and made himself breakfast. *Yes, breakfast, at 5 in the morning.* Mark then checked his phone to see if he actually had messages. The answer was no. "Fuck it," he said, "I'm going back to sleep."

*We're time traveling because I GOT THE POWER*

It was now 9:00, and all young men and their mothers lined up, waiting for their seats. From miles away, you could hear the sobs of mothers as Eleanor Truffle read out the Treaty of Peace. "There had been Peace for 200 years now, so why war today? The Treaty specifically stated that 'No war means no pain, no guilt, no sorrow. Therefore, there shall no longer be war with any country'!" he thought. 4 minutes later, Eleanor called out the names of the men that would possibly be dead within the next month-"Bradyn Onar, Daniel Knubmack, ... Mark Fischbach." Mark stood there in shock. Of all men, his name had been called. He stared with his mother with tearing eyes. "Mom..." he tried to say. The tears were raining down on his cheeks now, but he didn't try and hold them back. Soon, he was bawling like a baby. He knew it, but he didn't care. After 2 minutes of bawling, Mark boarded his train after he said goodbye.

"This is absolute fucking shit." Mark mumbled. His comrades stared at him blankly. Suddenly there was a loud CRASH! and then sounds of loud gunshots. One person jumped one the train, and pointed their gun. 

Mark was scared shitless. "It all begins now," he mumbled.

~~Time skip~~

"Get on the ground!" the tall figure shouted.

We all obeyed in fear. I didn't want to die, at least, not now. We all put our heads down, except for one man. Behind the figure, the man with a slender frame emerged from the ground, tackled the figure and wrenched his gun out of his hand.

"Well done," the figure said, attempting to stand up. The man let him, and the figure was grateful. "Name?" he asked.

"Sean, but you have the right to call me Jack."

The figure looked towards us. "This was a test. All of you failed, except one. Strive to be like Jack. It will help you during war. For it is the men like him who shall overcome all." The man then left in a matter of seconds.

"Was this all a joke? A fucking joke!" I thought," Why did they have to crash the fucking train for this sick, twisted bullshit?"

While I was screaming on the inside, my eyes flew open in astonishment. As much as he was brave, he was fucking gorgeous. Dark brown hair with streaks of grey, crystal clear blue eyes, pointy ears. Wait. Why was I thinking about this now? I'm not gay, am I? What's wrong with me? We all just stared at him, but he only seemed to be staring at me. Why? I would have to ask later. Or not at all. That would fuck things up even more. Wait, fuck what things up? What the fuck is wrong with me?

While I was so lost in my thoughts, the intercom on the train stated that there was another train coming to pick us up and we would be going to the training center soon.

*Were time traveling again because MY POWER IS OVAH 9000*

At the training center, we were all taught hand-to-hand combat. While Jack was getting praise for his progression, I was getting snickered at by the rest. This was some bullshit.

4 hours had gone by, and we had already eaten supper, worked out, and now we had our free hour. I heard a knock on my door 5 minutes into the hour, so I got up, opened the door, and smiled.

Jack was at the door.


	2. God Dammit..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack were cock-blocked by a bell 0.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for making you wait for the "redo" of this chapter. I recently found out the wedding was cancelled. Again, so sorry, but here is your chapter for the day.

"Hello Jack," Mark said, "Come on in."

"Hello..." Jack said, "Holy fuck! This is a nice place!"

"Really?" Mark asked, looking around his trashy 'box'.

"Hell yeah! It's so much better than mine!" Jack answered.

"Well, since you're the general's 'favorite', you'll probably be moved to this room since you like it so much." Mark stated.

"What? No. What the absolute fuck are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Training." Mark answered, "Training."

"No, Mark. No. The general would never pick favorites. Would he?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. But it sure seems like it." Mark said with a frown.

Silence soon fell over them.

"So, uh, about training. I, um, noticed that you were um, scolded for your training, 'techniques'." Jack stated.

"Yes, but why were you looking at me? I'm sure the other girls in our troop were gawking at you. They're really pretty you know." Mark said.

"I don't care about them. I care about you Mark." Jack said with a smile. 

Mark looked down and blushed.

Jack lifted Mark's head by his chin. He looked deeply into Mark's eyes. Mark blushed even deeper when Jack leaned in. Jack leaned in farther and farther until...

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"Oh, um," Jack said blushing.

"Well, thanks for, uh, stopping by." Mark said, blushing even harder.

"Uhm, yeah, no problem." Jack said.

Jack got up and walked out with a smile.

"Dammit," Mark said.

~~The Next Day~~

Mark woke up and quickly got dressed for training. He was going to try something new this time, and he was prepared.  
Training had soon begun, and Mark had excelled today. However, Mark was caught looking at Jack a few times. So it was a sort-of win-lose kind of day. After training, he went to the mess hall for breakfast, then went through the day as usual. When free hour came, Jack visited again. 

"So, uh, about last night," Jack started. 

"Yes?" Mark asked.

"I uh, was trying to um.." Jack said.

It was only 1 second before Mark smashed his lips onto Jack's. After a while of passionate kissing the two broke apart, sad to leave that wonderful feeling behind. 

"You were trying to what?" Mark said.

"Nothing," Jack said, trying to kiss Mark's lips again.

Mark took the opportunity and met Jack once again, this time faster. 

Soon, Mark had to pull away because the hour was almost over. Jack had to leave, but somehow tripped onto Mark. Unfortunately, his roommate had arrived. *Did I mention Mark had a roommate? :)*

"Oh, hey Felix." Mark said blushing. 

"Um... Am I interrupting?" Felix said.


	3. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battles with the French...

~One Month Later~

"Soldiers, report to your positions. Air strike, get to your aircraft," The General boomed,"and I want you there NOW. The French troops will be here any second."

Mark was terrified. How could he kill these people? They have lives at home. Families to feed. Wait, what if Jack died? He couldn't have Jack die. Jack's too loving, too caring to die. 

"Soldiers! Battle stations! The French have arrived!" the general shouted.

Soon after the battle had begun, gunshots could be heard, smoke could be seen, blood could be smelled, pain could be felt. Mark had thought that it was bloodier than Gettysburg. Soldiers were calling for help as the Air Strike dropped bombs. This had gone on for many hours. The French had seemed to retreat after awhile, but there was no way of telling. As soon as they made sure they had retreated, Mark heard Jack calling.

"Mark, help," he said. Jack was completely white. It seemed like they were losing him. 

"Jack, stay with me for a little more time. It'll be okay, I promise," Mark told him, tears forming in his eyes. Mark stood up, ran, and carried him to the hospital. The doctors and nurses crowded around Jack, who was motionless. 

Mark was asked to leave, but he resisted. 

"Sir, we will tell you when the procedure's over. Now let me do my job and save this poor soldier," the doctor stated. 

So Mark did as commanded and left.

~A few hours Later~

"Mr. Fischbach?" the doctor started as Mark looked up,"A word?"

"Yes Doc?" Mark asked.

"I am terribly sorry about your friend. We tried what we could, but, it just didn't work," the doctor stated.

Mark collapsed with tears in his eyes. They were coming down like heavy rain now. 

'He's gone,' Mark thought, 'He's really gone.'

~~~~~~~

"Sir, you didn't let me finish. Sean lost a leg in the procedure. We are terribly sorry that he cannot walk the same as he did before," the doctor stated.

"So, he's not dead?" Mark asked.

"Affirmative," the doctor said.

Mark smiled with tears running down his face. "Thank you," he said, "When can I see him?"

The doctor stated,"Well, he'll need a few hours to rest, so you'll have to wait until then."

~A few hours later~ 

Mark slowly inched towards Jack's room. As soon as he got there, he knocked. 

"Come in," Jack said.

Mark opened the door to see Jack smile. 

"Hello," Jack said.

"Hey," Mark said, "How are you holding up?" 

"Well," Jack answered. 

Silence fell over the both of them.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"What?" Mark asked.

"For bringing me here. I would've been dead if you didn't." Jack answered.

"Oh, uh, sure.. no problem." Mark said. 

The doctor came in and told Mark that it was time for him to leave. Mark kissed Jack goodbye and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY IT MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW AND THIS MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT SO WOOOOOOO!
> 
>  
> 
> (wtf caps lock)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am terribly sorry about the quality of this work. This may be a horrible work but please don't express it in the comments. I am deeply passionate about this topic but I don't know how to start and end things.
> 
> Thank you for your consideration!


End file.
